Wicked Science  Be me!
by WickedGeanius
Summary: Algunos cambios qué yo le hubiera hecho a la primera temporada de Wicked Science jaja:Toby y Elizabeth son dos genios cientificos y gracias a eso se meten en muchos lios.Al fnal dealgnos capitulos ay alguna canión qué le queda al fic.
1. Fiesta en la Playa

Toby, un chico sencillo y noble Elizabeth, la nerd de la clase Los dos tienen 15 años.

Era una tarde de Verano ambos estaban en una fiesta en la playa, Elizabeth era algo Tímida, pero se decidio y se quitó su enorme vestido Rosa para enseñar su sexy bikini azul, después se acerco a Verity, su mejor amiga quién platicaba con otras chicas, cuando Toby la vio no lo podía creer, se quedó con la boca abierta, ella se ve tan sexy...pensó, asi qúe El se decidio, camino hacia donde estaba ella y la saludo: -Hola. -Contesto Elizabeth, ella se puso nerviosa, pués estaba enamorada de Toby desde qué los dos eran unos niños, y el nunca la habia hecho caso...claro, hasta hoy qué la vio con su pequeño bikini. -Qué haces? -nada...aquí...tu sabes... -¿quieres ir por alla? -Claro.

Se alejaron un poco de la gente, Toby Veía feliz a su amiga de la infancia, aunqué en los ultímos años se habian alejado mucho...y ella ya no era una niña, no la podia dejar de ver con ese bikini qué hacia juego con sus ojos azules y el viento movía su pelo rubio, ambos sonrieron nerviosos y TobyPreguntó: -quieres tomar algo? -No, gracias, no tomo alcohol

Toby Volvio a sonreir y Tomo una cerveza.Después se aceracaron a la orilla del mar y jugaron, el la cargaba y ella no podía dejar de sonreirle...Cuando empezó a oscurecer se encerraron en un vestidor cerca de hay, Toby encendio la luz y le sonrio a Elizabeth, ella estaba distraída, el se acerco y los dos se miraron a los ojos derante un momento, después toby sujetó su cintura y la beso, ella pusó sus manos sobre la barbilla de Toby y Sus lenguas chocaban mucho, sus narices chocaron y Toby Sonrío...El fue bajando las manos hasta llegar al bikini, las metio dentro de este y elizabeth se separó de inmediato, el la miró, ella respiraba ruidosamente...

Toby estaba rojo y sentía mucha pena, sali Rápido de haí, y Elizabeth se quedó haí, parada, asustada y sola...


	2. Primer día de clases

Ya habian pasado algunos días desde aquella fiesta en la playa y Elizabeth no habia visto a Toby desde entonces, sin embargo ella no podía dejar de pensar en el, mañana es el primr día de clases, se dijo para si, y voy a ver a Toby¿qué me puedo poner? se pregunto, después miro su closet y vio toda su ropa, no era lo tipico de una niña de 15 años. más bien el de una señora de 50,  
como me gustaría ser diferente, penso y se acosto en su cama.

La mañana siguiente...  
-oh¡ no ya es tarde. -dijó Elizabeth mientras tiraba la sabana y  
corria a la cocina, encendio el horno y después corrio a ducharse,  
cuando termino de cambiarse bajo a la cocina y tomo rápido la  
mitad de un licuado, después abrió el horno y sacó unas galletas  
qué guardo en un frasco.  
-hija, no te voy a poder llevar a la escuela hoy...  
-Pero...  
-Lo siento, me necesitan en el hospital, tendrás qué tomar el  
autobus.  
-Pero ya es muy tarde, ya debe haber pasado.  
-Lo siento, tendrás qué caminar entonces.  
-Bien, voy a llegar tarde!- dijo Elizabeth mientras tomaba el frasco y corría fuera de su casa.

Al llegar a la escuela se dio cuenta qué las clases ya habían empesado, a si qué busco rápido el aula de ciencias, al entrar el profesor le pregunto por su demora y ella dijó qué habia perdido el autobus, después le dio el frasco con las galletas y le dijó:  
-Las prepare yo misma.  
-Gracias. -dijó él  
cuando se hiba a sentar vio qué una chica qué ella no conocía estaba al lado de Toby y sintío como una patada muy fuerte en el estomago, así qué le dijo qué se apartara porqué ella hiba a lado de Toby, la chica no le hizó caso y el profesor preguntó qué si había algún problema, Elizabeth dijó qué no y se sentó enfrente junto a su amiga Verity. Rato después Elizabeth se ofrecio para organizar unas piedras del profesor esa noche y Dina (la chica qué estaba sentada junto a Toby, la qué molesto a Elizabeth) se burló de ella por eso.  
El profesor Preguntó qué si quién había sido y Toby se hecho la culpa a él, asi qué lo castigo con limpiar la jaula de los anfibios esa noche, RUss dijó un comentario sobre el castigo y el profesor lo castigó a él también.

Esa noche mientras Elizabeth revisaba las piedras qué le había encargado el profesor, Toby Y Russ (el mejor amigo de esté) limpiaban la pecera de los anfibios, Ross Tuvo una "genial" idea para acabar más rápido, pero termino tragandose el agua y corrío al baño a vomitar, al misno tiempo qué hizo un cochinero, Elizabeth corrio a ayudar a Toby a limpiar el agua qué habian tirado y ella dejo prendido el aparato qué estaba usando con una piedra encima una rana pasó por el teclado del aparato configurandolo entonces salio una luz azul del aparato qué levanto a Elizabeth y Toby, e hizo qué chocaran contra la pared estuvieron inconcientes unos segundos hasta qué volvio Russ. entonces Toby despertó como Elizabeth no despertaba Toby le dijó a Russs qué le diera respiración boca a boca, Russ no quería pero Toby lo termino convenciendo y cuando Russ estaba a punto de hacerlo y tenía la cara frente de Elizabeth, ella desperto y le diu unpuñetazo a Russ qué le dejó un moretón en el ojo. Elizabeth se asusto y pregunto qué si qué habia pasado, Toby le dijo qué no tenía idea, después limpiaron y se fueron a sus casas. Toby no Podía dormir bien esa noche, de repente vino algo a su cabeza como si se le hubiera prendido el foco, recordo lo qué estaban viendo en clase e hizo una estructura de "ADN" con unas pelotas de golf y de cricket.La mañana siguiente, cuando Russ entro y Vio el "ADN" le dijó a Toby:

-¿Que és eso? -Es un modelo de "ADN", Russ, es la estructura básica de la vida. -ohh!.-dijo Russ -y eso lo hiciste... porque...? -no lo sé solo se me ocurrio anoche.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Toby buscó A Elizabeth, la vio en el pasillo de los lockers, ella estaba diferente, no traía su típica ropa de nerd, haora traía unos jeans negros muy ajustados y una camiseta roja, con el pelo suelto y estaba maquillada, muy maquillada, Toby se quedó callado por un momento y Elizabeth le dijó:

-¿Me vas a Pedir qué salgamos alguna vez?... -¿Te sucedio algo extraño anoche?-le pregunto Toby -No...¿como que? -Pués...no se, como un fuerte dolor de cabeza o algo así. -No...volviendo al tema inicial, nos podemos ver el viernes en el cafe a las 5:00. -Si, como sea... ¿entonces no te sucedio nada extraño? -Insistio Toby -No.


	3. Vestido Azul

No lo puedo creer, pensaba Elizabet!Toby había aceptado su invitación para salir ese viernes, ella estaba acostada en su cama, entonces tomo el telefono y llamo a Verity:

-Hola. -dijó Verity.

-¿Verity?, Adivina qué...

-¿qué?...

-Voy a salir con Toby.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, el viernes.

-!Qué grandioso! -Dijó Verity

Elizabeth asintío y se río.

La tarde del viernes, Toby veía la T.V. en su cuchitril, (el vive en una casita como de metal afuera de la casa de su papa, qué es una casa normal), y pués yo le digo cuchitril a la casita de Toby, y Russ le dijó:

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-No. -le dijó Toby mientra se llebava un puño de papas fritas a la boca.

Mientras tanto en su casa Elizabet se pusó un vestido azul, se ondulo un poco el pelo, no se maquillo, solo se pintó los labios, se puso unas ballerinas blancas, tomo un abrigo de su armario y se fue.

Al llegar al cafe volteo a todos lados y no vio a Toby, asi qué sonrió y se sentó en una mesa escondida al lado de un arbusto, espero unos minutos y después se le acercó un mesero, y le preguntó si hiba a ordenar algo, ella contestó qué aún no, y siguio esperando, ya eran las 5:30, quizás se le hizó tarde, pensó, media hora después Tobuy no había llegado y Elizabeth empezaba a tener ganas de llorar, el mesero se le acerco y ella le dijó qué le trajera un café, a las 6:40 Elizabeth le pagó al mesero con lagrimas en las mejillas, se fue a su casa llorando, antes de llegar había empesado a lluvisnear, pero cuando ella entro a su cuarto se habia soltado una tormenta, ELizabeth se quitó el vestido, se puso un camisón rosa y siguio llorando, trató de dormirse pero el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos no la dejaban, "Te vas arrepentir Toby", pensó

Artista: **Floricienta**

Album: **Floricienta y su Banda**

Canción: **Mi vestido azul**

Y yo te voy a esperar  
y no me voy a pintar  
ya sé que te gusto mucho  
cuando me ves natural.  
Y llegaré tan puntual  
no quiero perder más tiempo  
cada segundo que tardás  
es un beso que te resto.  
Me pondré el vestido azul  
que séque te gusta más  
dejaré mi pelo suelto  
para que baile en el viento.  
Y en nuestra esquina de siempre  
el aire se ha perfumado  
porque en todas las ventanas  
el amor se está asomando.

Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
y mi vestido azul se me arrugó  
y esta esquina no es mi esquina  
y este amor ya no es mi amor.  
Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó  
me fui llorando despacio  
me fui dejando el corazón

Y me robaste la esquina  
y me quede tan perdida  
a dónde vuelan mis sueños  
a un callejón sin salida.  
Y me quité mi vestido  
que tanto te gustaba  
total me siento deznuda  
total ya no tengo nada.

Y él no vino nunca no llegó.


End file.
